Fixing the Circuit
by love and petrichor
Summary: Sam couldn't believe the sight before her: two Jack O'Neills. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with this one. Spoilers - Double Jeopardy


A/N: I literally just wrote this. Like right now. So all mistakes are mine and yadda yadda. Is this me suffering at midnight trying to avoid doing chemistry homework? The world may never know

* * *

Two Jack O'Neills.

Oh my.

Oh my, oh my, oh my.

Sam barely registers the fight between her actual Jack O'Neill and the robot Jack O'Neill. At this point, she doesn't quite care that Harlan's Jack O'Neill is metal, artificial, and technically not human in the slightest.

There are two klaxons going off in her head right now. One of them is screaming "Oh, hot damn, there are two Jack O'Neills, holy hot damn," over and over and the other klaxon is her conscience chastising herself for even thinking of the many things she can do with the two versions of her commanding officer. Things that make her want to take a lengthy cold shower and things that make her knees wobbly.

She makes up an excuse by thinking that just a few weeks back, she admitted her feelings for Jack through the Za'tarc testing. And the fact that there is two, well-toned, very attractive Jack O'Neills in front of her. Wow, what a sight, even if it looks like they're about to start World War III.

Or Galaxy War I?

"Alright, come on, bring it on flyboy," robot Jack threatens, beckoning the organic version of himself to fight. "Let's go. Come on."

And of course, human Jack acquiesces, grabbing robot Jack and tightening his arm around his neck. Maybe this is the time that Sam needs to interject. But to be honest, she kind of wants to see how this turns out.

Maybe clothes will be torn.

Okay, stopping, stopping.

"Sirs!" she yells before her brain starts turning into mush. They freeze and glance at her direction.

Oh, hot damn! Oh, hot damn!

Her eyes dart between the two. Robot Jack's hair is now askew and that adds more to his disheveled look. Either way, they're both panting, causing her brain to short circuit.

_Focus, Samantha!_ she thinks to herself as silence falls around her. They're waiting for her to say something and all she can do is rapidly blink her eyes at the situation in front of her.

Two Jack O'Neills.

Hot damn!

Her lips part just a little bit and her brain doesn't get a chance to stop her from licking her lips.

_Crap_, she thinks. _No one was supposed to see that._

"Carter?" human Jack asks, beckoning for her to continue. He glances at robot Jack and they raise their eyes at each other and Sam swears she caught their mouths twitching to a small smirk.

Oh, she is so busted.

"As much as I'd like to see how this plays out," she replies, her brain and her ability to speak now catching up with the crowd. "Don't we have something more important to do?"

_With me?_

_I mean…_

She did not just think that. Not at all.

The O'Neills untangle themselves from each other and Sam watches robot Jack run his hands through that wonderful, probably really soft grey hair through his fingers. Mmm.

Darien asks a question from next to her and focuses her attention on him. On what she actually needs to focus on. She is not going to turn her head and ogle at the sight. She is going to be the respectable Air Force Major doing her job.

A somewhat ridiculous job, so it seems.

* * *

Sam sighs as she watches the crowd disengage from the briefing room. This mission was certainly one of the more interesting ones. Especially when she witnesses the robot version of herself dying. That one was quite an experience.

"Carter!"

Her head turns towards the Colonel who is currently heading towards her.

"Sir," she greets.

"I'm starved. Wanna head to the commissary to grab a bite?"

"Sounds great."

They head out into the hallways, shoulders lightly brushing every few minutes. It's all silence until Jack speaks up.

"So," he says. "Never thought I'd see Harlan again."

"Yep. You know, sir, it's a bit surreal to watch myself die. I mean I know it's not technically me but…"

"Yeah, I get ya, Carter. I had to deal with same thing with the robot version of me."

Sam nods and there's another few seconds of silence before Jack speaks again.

"More surreal than seeing both versions of us fight?"

She blinks and glances at Jack, who, on the other hand, is looking forward and smirking just a little bit.

"Sir?" she asks, hoping to God he won't go there.

"You seemed pretty entranced at the two of us," he continues. "His hair askew, us clutching at each other and gasping for air…"

Oh he just went there. Actually, he went over the line and is sailing far, far away from there.

That little bastard.

"Sir?" is the only thing she manages to say, in fear of her saying something really, really inappropriate.

"It's okay," he says. "Lord knows what state I'll be in if I saw two Carters fighting like that."

He winks at her and she stops in her tracks while Jack saunters on. She blinks a few times, smiles, and shakes her head before jogging up and catching up to him.

Oh, was she going to strangle this man.


End file.
